Denkamiccolorine
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Demon Realm Invasion Saga |Race=Namekian-Mutant Namekian |Gender= |Date of birth = Age 950 |Date of death = Age 950 (fuses with Future Piccolo) |Status= Alive/Fused with Future Piccolo |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Future Dragon Team |Classification= Fusions Deity |Affiliations= Future Kami (fusee) Dende from Age 950 (fusee) Cell's Future Dende (fusee) Cell's Future Piccolo (fusee) Tambourine (fusee) Cell's Future Kami (fusee of fusee) Cell's Future Nail (fusee of fusee) Pend (Freeform fusee) Future Piccolo (ally/permanent fusee) }} Denkamiccolorine is the Five-Way EX-Fusion of Future Kami, Dende from Age 950, Cell's Future Dende, Cell's Future Piccolo, and Tambourine Appearance Denkamiccolorine wears black and purple pants with a light blue sash around it and has Piccolo shoes will his upper-body is exposed as has pale yellow patches on chest, arms, and wings. He has the wings and the fin-like shape on his head from Tambourine while having Dende's head shape and Piccolo's Jawline with Kami's eye-shape. He has the usual amount of antenna on his head and pointy ears. He has red eyes with regular white sclera. Biography In an attempt to gain the upperhand on Gravoom; Future Kami fused two Dendes, Piccolo from Cell's Future, and Tambourine. He battles against Gravoom where he has the upperhand against him and manages to humiliate him through out the fight until he transforms into his Giant Demon God Dark Fusion form. He in return his humiliated and left broken after transforming into the Limiter Removal form, and is eventually left dying in agony from Gravoom's death bite and forces Future Piccolo to assimilate him in order to save him. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki or with his wings *Ki Blast and Sensing *Explosive God Wave *Special Beam Cannon *Healing *Eye Laser *Wah-tah Kick *One-Hundred Arms *All-Out - A technique used by Piccolo which allows him to raise all his attributes slightly and gives him MAX power. Forms and Transformations Red-Eyed Namekian Master Because Future Kami was in the Red-Eyed Namekian Master state while others except Tambourine were in the Red-Eyed form; Denkamiccolorine is in a constant state of them form as his base state and is unable to power down. Great Namekian Denkamiccolorine is able to increase his height to point that he matches the Fanga's (and Heroes') version of the Giant Demon God form. He is able to retain his base power and is capable of overpower Gravoom. While in space; Denkamiccolorine was able to increase his size to the size of a planet. Raw Power Denkamiccolorine powers up even further in order to battle against Gravoom and manages to withstand the battle, but the pressure on his body becomes too great and nearly kills him as a result. Raw Power-Great Namek Denkamiccolorine is a combination of Raw Power and Great Namek. Freeform fusion with Dios del Miedo Pend In a desperate attempt to give Denkamiccolorine an edge in the fight; Chronoa uses the Freeform station to have Denkamiccolorine freeform fuse with Pend's Dios del Miedo from another dimension. While in this form; he gains Pend's hair and his pants become blue with purple stripes on the side and a blue belt with the centre of the buckle also blue. But, he accidentally damages his own Metamo-Ring in this form and returns to his Raw Power-Great Namek form due to Gravoom's bite. Category:Fusions Category:Five-Way EX-Fusions Category:Namekians Category:Mutant Namekian Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly